Talk:Brick/@comment-34667978-20180415020229
{ "Let's hope this time we can get this band back together again!" You join the underground cabaret today (well, hey there, tell me your name) You try to run and tell the word But you're stranded in a darkened cave (oh, Henry, we hate you the same) So listen up my friend There's more than meets the eye You power up the studio And bring them to life Now play the beat that trickles Through the halls Or else your life is nevermore Don't worry chum It's not the music that dies Now listen up! Our life support machine Was brought to life by remarkable hands Forget about the hell we've seen The time has come to revive our band So bang the drums to a rhythm Captivating the beat And press the keys on the piano For the ritual please The song's alive with the night With your help we'll revive The devil's advocate Is staring right through your lies You're just retuning our old strings tonight I hope you turn on the light now! Can I get an amen in here? (amen!) You see the magic of art It would tear you apart if you knew! Can I get an amen in here? (amen!) This magic was fueled by your heart But the dreams in his eyes were untrue He had bigger plans for the band By demand we came back to this darkened cell You're gonna break us out of this hell! We've been stars since the rhythm days But our instruments have all grown tired And in the end our only dream was to dance They took the dance away and we got retired But that was long ago We have a new change of face We turned it up a couple notches With a brand new pace You think they all just erased us Betrayed us, enslaved us But the deed is done And now we want to get out! Now listen up! Ain't it nice to be underground With a good ol' friend like me (a friend like me, yeah) So you notice that sign, we ain't lying But sit down and take a seat (take a seat) There's an exit for sure But that's for shmucks But a little bit of ink And a couple of bucks We can reopen the curtains And show off the strut But for goodness sake You gotta just believe! You're just retuning our old strings tonight I hope you turn on the light now! Can I get an amen in here? (amen!) You see the magic of art It would tear you apart if you knew! Can I get an amen in here? (amen!) This magic was fueled by your heart But the dreams in his eyes were untrue He had bigger plans for the band By demand we came back to this darkened cell You're gonna break us out! Go to sleep my little sheep It's time to rest your head Whether alive or dead I am the keeper of the key That will set us all free I bring the demon back to life (bring the demon back to life) There's a song that I sing that shows us the light Even in the lighter side of hell We sing with delight Play the notes that I require This will please my desires You have given me the tools To restart this fire! There's a twisted fate That controls us and betrays us My friends have a death wish And all of this is him to blame! Now we've brought him to his knees Your only hope to escape this Is to embrace this We need your help To keep this demon at bay! Let's end this today! "You're the conductor of this performance now, Henry!" "Will you take their word, or ours?" "Golly I hope this works!" "You turned on this machine. Now you have to believe!" Can I get an amen in here? (can I get an amen?) You see the magic of art (of art!) It would tear you apart if you knew! Can I get an amen in here? (can I get an amen in here?) This magic was fueled by your heart (your heart!) But the dreams in his eyes were untrue (they're untrue!) He had bigger plans for the band By demand we came back to this world of grey Welcome to the gospel of dismay! Welcome to the gospel of dismay!﻿